


Midnight Escapades

by Lattecat



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Crack, Light-Hearted, M/M, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattecat/pseuds/Lattecat
Summary: Ok so, I cannot decide if I want to write a long, light-hearted vampire fic, or just small installments like this one, which are located in the same universe. So for now, I'll keep writing these as they are. Thank you for reading! Leave kudos or comments if you liked it, please :)





	Midnight Escapades

"Jaehwan?" 

"Oh, hello Wonsik," he said nonchalantly, taking off his makeup in front of a dimly lit mirror. 

"Seriously? That's all you're gonna say? You're just going to pretend I didn't stumble upon the very reason of your secret escapades?" Rather than being annoyed, Wonsik was amused. Almost excited.

When he met Jaehwan, he already knew he was an enigmatic vampire - or so Hakyeon said, perhaps in order to avoid saying the word "strange" - and Wonsik thought he kinda looked like he had a secret agenda all the time. To be honest, he has been curious about his friend's endeavors ever since he met him.

However, he never had it in himself to follow him. Jaehwan must have had his reasons for doing...whatever he did, twice per week. Like clockwork. 

And now Wonsik was standing right behind him inside his dressing room. He definitely wasn't expecting this when Hakyeon invited him to see a play. 

"Well, it's just something I do with the other vampires," he said, taking extra care removing the makeup that was near his eyes. "I don't recall if you ever told me you liked going to the theater?" That brand of eyeliner somehow always managed to get inside his eyes. He definitely needs to change it. Perhaps he could ask Wonsik for advice, he is good with that stuff. 

"Uhm, no, I don't think I ever... Wait, hold on, don't change the subject. How come you never told me about this?" He might be slightly offended Jaehwan never confided in him. I mean, it's not like he would've made fun of him or something. He's not Jaehwan.

"Why, you never asked." That is true. 

"I... damn. I guess... I never did, didn't I?" He looked a bit sheepish. Perhaps a bit dumb, too.

Jaehwan just smiled, while he removed the last bit of his stage makeup." Actually, I felt kinda sad you never did. Just a little bit." He glanced at Wonsik through his mirror, still sitting in front of it. "Then it occurred to me: Well, it's Wonsik, he's going to figure it out...pretty much never, so I might just tell him how it is, but..."

"But?" Wonsik fought hard not to seem offended, especially because Jaehwan was unfortunately right. That rascal.

"I forgot," he shrugged while he stuffed all his makeup into his Balenciaga bag.

"Uh...What?!" Wonsik spluttered ungracefully, still rooted to his place right behind Jaehwan.

"Look, there's just a lot going on in my mind, ok? I've been thinking hard about my next endeavours, you see."

"What do you mean next endeavours? I thought you-"

"The theater is over for me. Today was my last show, actually," Jaehwan turned around, finally looking directly at Wonsik. 

"But why? You were really good, I liked it. Dare I say...you have talent?" Wonsik said playfully, but meaning every word.

"You think so?" His eyes lit up. He was expecting Wonsik to make fun of him, to say something like 'The theater is not a very vampiric thing to do', but that never came. 

"Jaehwan... Did you think I was going to judge you?" Wonsik grabbed another chair and sat in front of him, looking directly into his eyes. 

"Well... kinda. I mean, this has been my thing for a while now, you know? I was just afraid you were not going to like it." He looked down, a bit embarrassed for acting that way. 

"Don't be silly, I loved it," Wonsik said while taking Jaehwan's face into his hands, adoration seeping through his eyes. "Why are you quitting, then? You know I will support you until the end."

Jaehwan's eyes lit up again, but this time, a different emotion could be seen through his glance. "I felt it was time to move on, and do different things..." It sort of looked like mischief. Wonsik must be imagining things.

"Different things, huh? Please don't tell me you're planning to run for vampire king or something." 

"What? No, I'm not into politics. I have my eyes set on something else," he waved Wonsik's hands out of his face, and took them into his own, giving him a serious look all of a sudden. 

"Alright then, well you know-"

"I want to be an idol."

...

"What?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I cannot decide if I want to write a long, light-hearted vampire fic, or just small installments like this one, which are located in the same universe. So for now, I'll keep writing these as they are. Thank you for reading! Leave kudos or comments if you liked it, please :)


End file.
